


Sam & Jack - "Why? I mean, no!"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Art, F/M, Fanart, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "Why? I mean, no!"

 


End file.
